justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Bad Liar
|artist = |year = 2017 |dlc = May 17, 2018 (NOW) October 20, 2018 (JDU) |mode = Solo |pictos = 152 |difficulty =Easy |effort =Low |dg = |mc = 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = |gc = |lc = |nowc = BadLiar |choreo = Céline Rotsen https://www.instagram.com/p/BZGWFhGjF3s/?taken-by=shirleyhenault |perf = Shirley Henault https://www.instagram.com/p/BZGZvhegULr/ |nogm = 3 |audio = }}"Bad Liar" by is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancer The coach is a girl with bubblegum pink hair tied in a ponytail with bangs. She wears a yellow short sleeved shoulder cut out shirt and a light blue denim vest, and a pair of light pink glasses. She also wears blue knee socks and a pink skirt and sneakers, and bubblegum pink and blue bangles around her left wrist. She has an outline which is supposed to represent the dancer as a sketch. Background During the verses, the background is mainly white with different sketches, like windows, plants, cacti, houses and apartments, bicycles and traffic lights which move to the left gradually. During the chorus, the sketches are mainly of dandelions scattered around, and dandelions which get too close grow more dandelions from their petals. The background also randomly shows random colored squares and rectangles. Most of the sketches and items are usually left in black and white, but occasionally turn colored. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in the routine: Gold Move 1: Raise and circle your arms up in a counter-clockwise direction. Gold Move 2: Swing your arms in and move to the right. Gold Move 3. Punch your right fist into your left palm. Badliar gm 1.PNG|Gold Move 1 Badliar gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Badliar gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Badliar gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Badliar gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Badliar gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Apperances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: * *All Songs A-E Trivia *'' '' is the second song by Selena Gomez (as a solo entry) in the series. **However, if her discography with The Scene is considered, this is her fourth appearance in the series. **This is her eleventh overall song to be featured in the whole franchise, including: ***''Magic'' ( ), as well as Everything is Not What It Seems, Fly to Your Heart, and Shake It Up ( ), if not counting her appearances with the Scene. ***''Intuition'' and Naturally ( ), as well as A Year Without Rain ( ), if counting her appearences with the Scene. *'' '' was leaked one day before the teaser was released. *The title of ’s Ubisoft UK preview spelled "OFFICIAL" in the title as "OFFICIEL" for a few minutes before changing it to the English version of the word. *The dancer, as seen in the Beta avatar, was supposed to use a different color scheme. *As seen in the menu assets, the coach was meant to have a straight, thick black and white outline instead of the ripped one used in-game. *The lyric line in the bridge "Reality actuality a reality", in which the letter R in reality is not capitalized. *The menu banner uses a concept art picture rather than the finished product in-game. Gallery Game Files Badliar cover generic.png|''Bad Liar'' Badliar cover albumcoach.png| album coach BadLiar Albumbkg.png| album background Badliar banner bkg.png| menu banner badliar map bkg.png| map background BadLiar_BC.jpg| cover BadLiar_Cover_1024.png| cover Badliar ava.png|Avatar BadLair_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Badliar menu.png|'' '' on the menu Badliar load.png| loading screen Badliar coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Badliar_jdnow_menu.png|'' '' on the menu Badliar_jdnow_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Badliar_jdnow_score.png| scoring screen Badliar jd2019 menu.png|'' '' on the menu Badliar jd2019 load.png| loading screen Badliar jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Promotional Images badliar teaser.jpg|Teaserhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BY8q6BCgdjR/https://www.instagram.com/p/BY8mes8ggi7/ 24kalt badliar sayonararetake jdnow notification.png| notification (along with 24K Magic s Extreme Version and Sayonara) badliar gameplay.png|Gameplay Behind the Scenes Badliar concept art 1.jpg|Concept art Badliar concept art 2.jpg|Concept art Badliar concept art 3.jpg|Concept art Badliar concept art 4.jpg|Concept art badliar concept art 5.jpg|Concept art badliar concept art 6.jpg|Concept art Beta Elements Badliar p1 beta ava.png|Beta avatar Others badliar thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Badliar thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Videos Official Music Video Selena Gomez - Bad Liar Teasers Bad Liar - Gameplay Teaser (US) Bad Liar - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Just Dance 2018 Bad Liar -Megastar Bad Liar - Just Dance 2019 Bad Liar - Just Dance Now References Site Navigation es:Bad Liar tr:Bad Liar Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Rock Songs Category:Songs by Selena Gomez Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2018 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2018 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Shirley Henault Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2020